Emblems
Personal emblems are a common feature on Remnant that are used to represent a person and can be compared to personal signatures. They are commonly found adorning weapons and armor but have also appeared on clothing, personal equipment, and even as tattoos. Some characters, such as Ruby Rose, put their emblem on many of her belongings while others, like Raven Branwen have not even been seen in the show, only revealed by merchandise. The designs of the emblems can be objects, flowers, animals, illustrations, geometrical shapes and even letters. Their inspirations can range from the character's name - such as Ruby Rose - their inspiration - such as Cinder Fall - or even their weapon - such as Pyrrha Nikos. While some - like Arslan Altan and Neopolitan - use real-life symbols. Emblems are typically unique, but some are used by multiple people. The Schnee family all share their symbol that is also used for the Schnee Dust Company. Some family members share designs, Ruby shares her design with her mother, Summer Rose while some - like Yang Xiao Long and Taiyang Xiao Long - have unique symbols. Then there are the Branwen twins, Qrow and Raven, that have similar designs. While often associated with a character's personal color, emblems can appear in any color. Characters Team RWBY Ruby Rose Emblem.svg|Ruby RoseRuby's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Weiss White Emblem.svg|Weiss SchneeWeiss' Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Blake Belladonna Emblem.svg|Blake BelladonnaBlake's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Yang Xiao Long Emblem.svg|Yang Xiao LongYang's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Team JNPR Jaune Arc Emblem.svg|Jaune ArcJaune's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Nora Valkyrie Emblem.svg|Nora ValkyrieNora's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Pyrrha Nikos Emblem.svg|Pyrrha NikosPyrrha's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Lie Ren Emblem.svg|Lie RenRen's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Team CRDL Cardin Winchester Emblem2.svg|Cardin Winchester (conjectural)Cardin's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his breastplate armor (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Russel Thrush Emblem.svg|Russel Thrush (conjectural)Russel's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his bracers (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Dove Bronzewing Emblem J 1.svg|Dove Bronzewing (conjectural)Dove's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his belt buckle (recreated by JadenLan) Team CFVY Coco Emblem.svg|Coco AdelCoco's Symbol - seen on her belt buckle (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Fox1.svg|Fox AlistairFox's Symbol - confirmed on merchandise (recreated by EmBELLEm) Velvet Scarlatina Emblem improved.svg|Velvet ScarlatinaVelvet's Symbol - confirmed via Production Diary (recreated by EmBELLEm) Yatsu1.svg|Yatsuhashi DaichiYatsuhashi's Symbol - confirmed on merchandise (recreated by EmBELLEm) Team SSSN Sun Wukong Emblem.svg|Sun WukongSun's Symbol - confirmed in credits background (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Scarlet_David_Emblem_Gold.svg|Scarlet David (conjectural)Scarlet's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his belt (recreated by MissNerdgasmz) Sage Ayana Emblem.svg|Sage Ayana (conjectural)Sage's Symbol - (conjectural) tattoo on his chest (recreated by MissNerdgasmz) RWBY_Neptune_Emblem_Vinyl_Decal.svg|Neptune VasiliasNeptune's Symbol - seen on his shoes confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by EmBELLEm) Team ABRN Arslan Altan Emblem.svg|Arslan Altan (conjectural)Arslan's Symbol - (conjectural) seen emblazoned on her clothing (recreated by JadenLan) Nadir Shiko Emblem.svg|Nadir Shiko (conjectural)Nadir's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his gun (recreated by JadenLan) Team NDGO Octavia Ember Emblem.svg|Octavia Ember (conjectural)Octavia's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on the hilt of her dagger (recreated by JadenLan) Team FNKI Flynt Coal Emblem blue1.svg|Flynt CoalFlynt's Symbol - seen on his trumpet (recreated by JadenLan) Neon Katt Emblem.svg|Neon Katt (conjectural)Neon's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on her buttons (recreated by JadenLan) Team STRQ Summer Rose Emblem.svg|Summer Rose[[:File:V3e1 4.png|'Summer's Symbol']] - seen on her gravestone (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Taiyang Xiao Long Emblem.svg|Taiyang Xiao Long (conjectural)Taiyang's Symbol - (conjectural) tattoo seen on his right arm (recreated by JadenLan) Raven_Branwen_emblem_S.svg|Raven Branwen[[:File:Ravensteeemblem.jpg|'Raven's Symbol']] - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by EmBELLEm) Qrow emblem red.svg|Qrow Branwen[[:File:V2 06 00029.png|'Qrow's Symbol']] - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Penny's Team Penny's Emblem.svg|Penny Polendina[[:File:Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|'Penny's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Ciel_Soleil_forehead_thingy.svg|Ciel Soleil (conjectural)Ciel's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on her forehead (recreated by JadenLan) Ace Operatives Clover_badge_dark_green.svg|Clover EbiClover's badge - confirmed in official merchandise, seen on his badge (recreated by EmBELLEm) Vine-symbol.svg|Vine Zeki (conjectural)Vine's tattoo - (conjectural) seen on his bracers (recreated by EmBELLEm) Happy Huntresses Robyn and huntresses badge.svg|Robyn Hill Robyn's brooch - seen on her badge; confirmed in "A Night Off" in election polling station (recreated by EmBELLEm) Antagonists Salem_Emblem.svg|Salem[[:File:Concept art evernight training room.jpg|'Salem's Symbol']] - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) Adam Taurus Emblem 2.svg|Adam TaurusAdam's Symbol - confirmed via Monty's Twitter (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Arthur_Watts_Emblem.svg|Arthur Watts (conjectural)[[:File:V4_01_00011.png|'Watts' Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on Watts' Scroll[[:File:S3E3_W.png|'Watts' Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on Cinder's Scroll (recreated by JadenLan) White Fang Sienna_Khan.svg|Sienna Khan (conjectural)[[:File:Concept art sienna khan.png|'Sienna's Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on concept art (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Cinder's Faction Cinder's Official Emblem.svg|Cinder Fall[[:File:Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|'Cinder's Symbol']] - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Emerald's Official Symbol.svg|Emerald SustraiEmerald's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) MercuryEmblem.svg|Mercury BlackMercury's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by SnowYue) RomanEmblem.svg|Roman Torchwick[[:File:RomanTorchwick Credits001.png|'Torchwick's Symbol']] - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by SnowYue) Neo's Emblem.svg|Neopolitan[[:File:Neo's Emblem Vinyl.jpg|'Neo's Symbol']] - seen on her soles and confirmed by merchandise (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Ozpin's Affiliates Ozpin Emblem.svg|Ozpin[[:File:Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|'Ozpin's Symbol']] - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Glynda Goodwitch Emblem.svg|Glynda Goodwitch[[:File:Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|'Glynda's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Peter_Port_Emblem.svg|Peter Port (conjectural)[[:File:Port emblem Neptune Noir.png|'Port's Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen in screen transition (recreated by JadenLan) Oobleck.svg|Bartholomew Oobleck (conjectural)[[:File:AAemblempage.png|'Oobleck's Symbol']]- (conjectural) confirmed in Amity Arena (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Oscar emblem.svg|Oscar Pine[[:File:NewEmblemsOQR.png|'Oscar's Symbol']] - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Others Kali_Belladonna_symbol.svg|Kali Belladonna (conjectural)[[:File:Kali belladonna concept art.jpg|'Kali's Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on credits background (recreated by JadenLan) Jacques'_Emblem.svg|Jacques Schnee (conjectural)[[:File:Jacques Schnee.jpg|'Jacques' Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on credits background (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Zwei Emblem.svg|Zwei (conjectural)Zwei's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his collar (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Carmine's_Emblem_Y.svg|Carmine Esclados [[:File:Uyalgo carmine concept art.jpg|'Carmine's Symbol']] - seen on her cape (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Maria calavera emblem.svg|Maria Calavera[[:File:Emb2.png|'''Maria's Symbol]] - seen on her mask (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy)' Jinn_emblem.svg|Jinn'[[:File:Screen_Shot_2019-12-25_at_7.26.37_PM.png|'Jinn's Symbol']] - seen on Relic (recreated by Wobblins)' Kingdoms Vale Symbol.svg|Vale 'Vale Symbol' - (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Atlas Symbol.svg|Atlas 'Atlas Symbol' - (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Vacuo Symbol.svg|Vacuo 'Vacuo Symbol' - (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Mistral Symbol.svg|Mistral 'Mistral Symbol' - (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Groups Schnee Emblem.svg|Schnee Dust Company 'Schnee Crest' - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) White-fang-2.svg|White Fang (original) 'Original White Fang symbol' - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Gastropod) White_Fang.svg|White Fang (current) 'Current White Fang symbol' - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Lil miss spiders l.svg|Lil' Miss Malachite (''conjectural)[[:File:V6_02_00045.png|'Lil' Miss Malachite's Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on her shoulder (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Merlot-white.svg|Merlot Industries Merlot Industries - seen on official merchandise (recreated by Gastropod) Robyn and huntresses badge.svg|Happy Huntresses Happy Huntresses - (conjectural) seen on her badge (recreated by EmBELLEm) Salemozma emblem.svg|Salem and OzmaFile:Salemozma banner.jpg - seen on concept art (recreated by EmBELLEm) Menagerie_guard_symbol_gold.png|Menagerie GuardFile:V5 10 00079.png - seen on pauldrons (recreated by EmBELLEm) Fat king symbol.svg|Fat King's'Samuel Romero's ArtStation calls him Fat King' Kingdom'File:Screenshot (293).png' - seen in episode (recreated by EmBELLEm) Stern Queen Symbol.svg|Stern Queen's Kingdom'File:Weston-t-jones-sternthroneroomiso.jpg' - seen on concept art (recreated by EmBELLEm) Salem tower banner.svg|Banner of Salem's Tower'File:Weston-t-jones-salemsbedroom.jpg' - seen on concept art (recreated by EmBELLEm) Dust dust_fire_03.svg|Fire Dust ammunition Fire Dust Symbol - seen on a magazine in "The Next Step" (recreated by EmBELLEm) dust_electric_03.svg|Electric Dust ammunition'Electric Dust Symbol' - seen on a magazine in "The Next Step" (recreated by EmBELLEm) Chibi gravity Dust Grey.svg|Gravity Dust ammunition'Gravity Dust Symbol' - seen on a magazine in RWBY ChibiGravity Dust Symbol - seen on a magazine in "Red" Trailer (recreated by Gastropod) icedustemblem.svg|Ice Dust ammunition'Ice Dust Symbol' - seen on a magazine in "True Colors" (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Miscellaneous Vytal-festival.svg|Vytal Festival Vytal Festival Symbol - seen on official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Lien Symbol Grey.svg|Lien Lien Symbol - seen on Lien (recreated by JadenLan) Pumpkin Pete Bunny.svg|Pumpkin Pete Pumpkin Pete - seen on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) Shion village symbol.svg|Shion Shion Symbol - seen on Shion flag (recreated by JadenLan) Kuroyuriflagsymbol.svg|Kuroyuri Kuroyuri Symbol seen on Kuroyuri flag (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Nora lightning heart symbol.svg |Nora's second symbol Nora's second symbol seen on Magnhild and her gym clothes (recreated by EmBELLEm) ''RWBY Chibi'' Emblems Beep boop bloop.svg|Chibi Ruby (non-canon)Chibi Ruby Symbol - (non-canon) seen on her clothing (recreated by JadenLan) Weiss chibi glyph3.svg|Chibi Weiss (non-canon)Chibi Weiss Symbol - (non-canon) seen on her glyph (recreated by JadenLan) Bleep blake chibi 3.svg|Chibi Blake (non-canon)Chibi Blake Symbol - (non-canon) seen on her weapon (recreated by JadenLan) Chibi pyrrha emblem 3.svg|Chibi Pyrrha (non-canon)Chibi Pyrrha Symbol - (non-canon) seen on her clothing (recreated by JadenLan) Chibi fire dust 2 Grey.svg|Fire Dust ammunition (non-canon)Fire Dust Symbol - (non-canon) seen on a magazine in RWBY Chibi (recreated by JadenLan) Chibi ice dust 2 Grey.svg|Ice Dust ammunition (non-canon)Ice Dust Symbol - (non-canon) seen on a magazine in RWBY Chibi (recreated by JadenLan) Playing Cards Ruby Card Emblem.svg|Ruby Hearts Face (non-canon)Ruby card - (non-canon) used on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) Weiss Card Emblem Red.svg|Weiss Diamonds Face (non-canon)Ruby card - (non-canon) used on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) Blake Card Emblem.svg|Blake Clubs Face (non-canon)Blake card - (non-canon) used on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) Yang_Card_Emblem_black.svg|Yang Spades Face (non-canon)Yang card - (non-canon) used on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) References Category:Miscellaneous